


craving a mundane's touch

by Lynx4142



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx4142/pseuds/Lynx4142
Summary: Cas rushes to Dean's rescue only to find himself in a rather unpleasant situation and sparks fly.





	craving a mundane's touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This story sort of was a present for my room mate. We're both fans of Supernatural and one time when I didn't know what to write she suggested I should try myself on some Destiel stuff. I also added an original character of mine, Itzhak, who is a very mighty shade/demon (he's just a really powerful being I don't really know how to describe or put a term/name to and kind of an asshole but I still love him okay)
> 
> Also please note that this is in fact my first try on Supernatural and its characters, so please don't be too harsh on me if they might seem a little out of context or something, it was just for fun really.
> 
> Anyways, not too much smut happening in this (I'm willing to change this however). It's not fully done tho so let me know if you enjoy or want more or whatever *shrugs insecurely*
> 
> So if you've read through all this and are still here:  
> Have fun!

„Dean, I got here as fast as possible“, Castiel spoke, as he appeared right in the middle of the motel room. „What happened?“

The angel didn’t get an answer.

„Dean?“, he asked, frowning. The hunter stood with his back turned to him.

„What’s going on in here?“, Castiel asked again, stepping forward but he was abruptly stopped by an invisible force. What was happening?

Finally, the other man turned around. A nasty grin spread across his face.

„Oh, Castiel. Such a loyal friend. One bat of the mundane’s lashes and you come rushing to his rescue immediately.“

„You’re not Dean“, Castiel muttered.

„Not even close, no“, Dean’s eyes turned pitch black as he moved closer. Cold laughter echoed through the room as the demon watched Castiel’s unsuccessful attempts of freeing himself.

„I’m a little stronger than you, aren’t I?“, the downworlder smirked arrogantly. „You seraphs aren’t what you used to be.“

Castiel ignored the remark. „What do you want from him?“ he asked instead.

„Him?“ The demon shrugged and had the angel flustered. „Nothing.“

„Nothing? Why are you here, then?“

The naughty grin crawled back onto the demon’s face. „Well, look at you“, he mumbled, moving closer steadily. He reached out an arm, softly caressing the seraph’s cheek.

„Don't“, Castiel turned away. „Dean, I know you're still in there! You have to fight him!“

The other just laughed scoffingly, turned him around and pushed him against the wall. Castiel grunted as his chest hit the hard surface. The demon behind him ground into his hips and sighed. „You really need to learn how to let go sometimes, Castiel“, he said in a mocking voice, while he roughly pulled the trench off the angel's shoulders.

 

* * *

 

The next thing Dean could remember were his hands – well, not his – alright, again. They were his hands but it wasn’t him controlling them. They were rushing over Cas‘ body, urging to feel the warm skin beneath all that unnecessary fabric. All he could do was watch, while the demon inside him kept intimidating the usually so reserved Castiel. Dean felt a familiar heat spark in his stomach as his hips once again brushed the man in front of him.

 

* * *

 

The angel gasped as he was suddenly turned around, had his shirt ripped open and coarse hands started grasping the delicate skin. An excited moan escaped his mouth the other man obviously felt accomplished by.

„The sacred Castiel, craving a mundane’s touch“, he heard the demon snicker. „What a sight.“

With these words he pulled the seraph into a rough kiss and bit his lip, managing to draw blood. While the angel was being overwhelmed with sensations, the downworlder swiftly took off Cas‘ tie and used it to firmly secure his wrists above his head. He grinned at the startled look the other man gave him.

„Haven’t had that before, have you? Trust me, this will be fun.“

 

* * *

 

_Damn it, that’s hot_ , Dean thought as he viewed the tied up Castiel in front of him. _That son of a bitch._

He hadn’t even finished the thought when he heard the demon’s voice echo within his head. _„You like it, too, I see. This is almost too easy now that you both enjoy it. I’ll have to be a little more creative, then.“_

Dean felt himself reach into his pocket to pull out the small knife he always carried with him. _„Don’t hurt him“_ , he tried to argue with the downworlder.

_„That’s the spirit“_ , the evil creature laughed as he raised the sharp blade to Castiel’s neck.

When the metal pierced the angel’s skin and a thin trail of blood started flowing, it was Dean who couldn’t hold in a satisfied breath.

_Shit_ , he thought. _No, this isn’t happening._ He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. In the back of his mind he heard the demon chuckle.

„You don’t just like it, you’re actually really into it!“, he laughed, slashing Castiel’s chest.

„Come on, go on! I don’t even have to force you, boy!“, the downworlder screamed, a glint of madness in his voice.

He was right. He didn’t have to control him. Dean looked at Castiel, breathing heavily, blood all over. He was so beautiful all messed up. The angel wasn’t enjoying it anymore, though. But that’s just what made it so arousing. The fire in Dean‘s lower stomach grew more intense and he felt his trousers strain. He had to have him. Now.


End file.
